Downloadable Content
Dying Light currently has three downloadable content packs planned, bundled with the season pass available for the game, or available individually at a price 10% higher. Here is a complete list of current downloadable content for the game. The Season Pass is available for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC for USD$19.99 Cuisine & Cargo Available first for Season Pass holders, these two hardcore missions let players put their skills to the ultimate test. Investigate buildings sealed off in the very first days of the outbreak--with the infected inside. Explore ominous corridors of once the most famous restaurant in Harran, and employ both stealth and combat to ransack a zombie-filled loading bay at an abandoned railroad yard. Cuisine & Cargo was released on 10 February 2015 for season pass holders and on 11 February 2015 for the public. Ultimate Survivor Bundle Players will receive seven unique in-game items that will bring fighting zombies to a whole new level. Grab three special outfits and four blueprints for over-the-top weapons to make your survival in the quarantine zone a good bit easier. Weapons * Buzz Killer * Constable * Lacerator * Night Club Outfits * Special Agent * Ninja * Urban Explorer The Bozak Horde The final Season Pass drop will deliver a new map and gameplay, playable in either single-player or co-op. Go inside the Harran Stadium, the most famous landmark in the city, and test your combat know-how against relentless hordes of the Infected. Fight increasingly stronger and larger enemy waves as you oppose a mysterious psychopath called Bozak. Category:DLC Outfits Category:Melee Weapons Be the ZombieCategory:Story Quests Get a taste of the Night Hunter’s invasion, Dying Light’s asymmetric multiplayer experience. All online players can face the threat of a possible invasion of their game by the Night Hunter, an extremely powerful zombie mutation – playable in the Be the Zombie mode. Watch a team of Harran survivors fight for their lives as they are hunted down by this ultimate zombie predator in the video on the right. Previously a pre-purchase/pre-order exclusive, Techland made Be the Zombie available to all at launch. Troublemaker Outfit Troublemaker Outfit is a downloadable content outfit available in Dying Light. Disguise yourself as one of the quarantine's criminals and show them who's the tough guy around here. The outfit is purely aesthetic and offers no gameplay advantages or a true 'disguise.' The outfit was a pre-purchase/pre-order exclusive. At this moment, there is no other way to obtain it. Alienware, Nvidia, Razer Outfits Alienware, Nvidia, and Razer Outfits are downloadable content outfits available in Dying Light. The outfit is purely aesthetic and offers no gameplay advantages or a true 'disguise.' The outfit was a pre-purchase/pre-order exclusive. At this moment, there is no other way to obtain it. Trivia David Belle, the French actor who portrays Antoine in Cuisine & Cargo, is considered to be a founding father of parkour. Belle worked behind the scenes with Techland to develop the parkour elements in Dying Light. Belle also portrays parkour-following characters Leïto, in District 13, and Leno in its 2014 remake, Brick Mansions, alongside the late Paul Walker.